The Wizard of Oz: Beyond the Yellow Brick Road
The Wizard of Oz: Beyond the Yellow Brick Road, known in Japan as RIZ-ZOAWD, is a role-playing video game for the Nintendo DS. It was developed by the Japanese video game developer Media.Vision. The game is an adaptation of L. Frank Baum's 1900 novel The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, using its characters, locations and plot. The game was originally published in Japan by D3 Publisher on December 25, 2008. Xseed Games published the game in North America on September 29, 2009. Gameplay RIZ-ZOAWD is controlled entirely with the stylus using a track ball on the bottom screen to move Dorothy around the 3-dimensional world of Oz where enemies appear on-screen and coming into contact with them triggers a battle. The game is a traditional console role-playing game in the same vein as Dragon Quest, where turn-based battles are fought in a first-person view. The abilities of the playable characters are based on their personalities and action from the original story, an example being the Cowardly Lion allowing you to escape from enemy encounters. In this RPG, The Witches are divided up by seasons. Spring, Summer, Fall, and Winter. Along with the two evil witches (Deene and Horiin), there are new enemies. Plot The game follows Dorothy and her group of friends as they complete a task for the Wizard of Oz. He asks them to defeat four different witches. After this, he promises to grant each of the companions' wishes. Each of the witches has a magical egg that the player is supposed to collect, there are ten in all, three each in the spring, summer, and fall levels and one in the winter level. After the player gets these Oz turns against them and they have to go defeat him by traveling the yellow brick road. But beware once you're in the castle there is only one way out, which is to defeat Oz. along the way you gain abilities by meeting the elemental spirits and by defeating the dragon masters. Each time you defeat them you will gain magical abilities such as the ability to heal or to double the power of one friend's move. Characters *Dorothy Gale: The protagonist, who, with her dog Toto, ended up in a magical world after a tornado and tries to find her way home by going to Oz Castle (Riz-Zoawd's version of the Emerald City). *Scarecrow: A friendly scarecrow Dorothy meets who, while an optimist, lacks a brain. *Tin Woodman: A metal woodsman Dorothy encounters in the woods who lacks a heart. *Cowardly Lion: A lion who lacks courage, who Dorthy meets after the Scarecrow. *Flora: The Witch of the Spring: she is youngest of the three witch sisters, her realm is North of Oz Castle A gentle-hearted witch who loves flowers. She is around Dorthy's age and not so secretly hopes to be friends with her. (Riz-Zoawd's the Good Witch of the North). *Delphi: The Witch of the Summer: who is the middle sister and gets to the point, her realm is East of Oz Castle. A carefree witch whose only wish is to live a fun and enjoyable life. Very liberal' but can be a bit unpredictable. (Riz-Zoawd's the Wicked Witch of the East). *Holly: The Witch of the Fall: she is 1st born sister, her realm is West of Oz Castle Although she is the oldest, she takes childish pleasure in scaring people.(Riz-Zoawd's the Wicked Witch of the West). *Snowso: The Witch of the Winter, her domain is South of Oz Castle. She is the mother of the three witch Sisters. (Riz-Zoawd's Glinda the Good Witch of the South). *Hood Cats: Cat-like beings that serve the Three Witch Sisters. (Riz-Zoawd's Nekozukin) *Oz: The Ruler of OZ Castle. (Riz-Zoawd's "Great and Powerful" Oz). *Pachi of Fire: Fire elemental who helps Dorothy. *Hyul of Wind: Air elemental who helps Dorothy. *Doron of Earth: Earth elemental who helps Dorothy. *Ulu of Water: Water elemental who helps Dorothy. *Jiyukaku: Tall Dragon Grandfather *Kouyoku: Overweight Dragon Grandfather *Io: Shortest of the Dragon Grandfathers 381e8b0cc315262ddc2d36cfb6a8d3cd.jpg|Tin Woodman 8c237052dfcac58e2ec01dc65d0cdb7a.jpg|Cowardly Lion Ae646b494e0063c2c89e902d72a623b8.jpg|Scarecrow 950c5cbe2a6c60cb2df87841ed29513a.jpg|Dorothy Gale 192b3b3a368c1653b69bddded89d684a.jpg|Holly: The Witch of the Fall (Riz-Zoawd's version of The Wicked Witch of the West). 98d424c267af5f149b756433b9a1a480.jpg|Snowso: The Witch of the Winter (Riz-Zoawd's version of Glinda the Good Witch of the South). 11003acb0fb2ee8088c912467d3ca54e.jpg|Delphi: The Witch of the Summer (Riz-Zoawd's version of The Wicked Witch of the East). 19acae0ad02109edd358f09fec94cae2.jpg|Flora: The Witch of the Spring (Riz-Zoawd's version of The Good Witch of the North). Ozimage.jpg|Oz: The Ruler of OZ Castle. (Riz-Zoawd's version of "Great and Powerful" Oz) itotmage.jpg|Toto imageer.jpg|Hood Cats aka Nekozukin (Riz-Zoawd's version of Munchkins, Gillikins, Winkies and Quadlings) ifvmage.jpg|Oz Castle (Riz-Zoawd's version of the Emerald City) Category:Oz Video Games Category:Adaptations